nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryu Shiro
Character First Name: Shiro Character Last Name: Ryu IMVU Username: Reiyou Nickname: (optional) Age: 12 Date of Birth: 01/01/189 AN Gender: Female Ethnicity:'' '' Yonshigakurian Height: 4'2 Weight: 69 lb Blood Type: O negative. Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: None. Affiliation: Yonshigakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Shiro enjoys keeping to herself, and will do what she needs when it's necessary. She can be intelligent or quick-witted, but can rarely act without thinking. She puts herself first, but will try to do what she can for others when they need assistance. With strong intent she will attempt to fight for her own greater good. Behavior: Shiro can be insightful, or just do what she wants out of pure curiosity. She likes to learn as much as she can in the shinobi world. Nindo: (optional) None so far. Summoning: None. Bloodline/Clan: She is born from the Ryu clan, who are known for the use and mastering of kenjutsu, and speed. This clan is known for horns that stick out from their heads, ears that have distinguishable pointy qualities, and sometimes face markings. Ninja Class: ''' Genin '''Element One: N/A Element Two: N/A Weapon of choice: Kunai Strengths: (Learning Speed, Speed Weaknesses: Hand Seals, Kyujutsu Chakra color: Light Purple Weapon Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 (6) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1 (3) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 (5) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 (3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 (4) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 8 (16) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: '''Total: 47 pieces. Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C Allies: Yonshigakure, Sogdo Enemies: Bad people. Background Information: She was born in a poor family, her mother had become sick with a severe illness. At the age of 5, her mother finally passed. Upon her death, her father being sensitive had a negative reaction to this. A day later he was found hung in his bedroom. After her father had committed suicide, she had looked for a new place to call home. Treading along dangerous roads, she continued along until she discovered a good place to stay, and hopefully grow up in. Homes were rejecting her, one by one, and finally she stopped at the village known as Yonshigakure. She was soon taken in by an elderly woman, now living her life in her own ninja way. Roleplaying Library: Approved by: Yamanaka Itsumo 4/29/2015